That XX (Remake)
by fjshfz
Summary: Markhyuck NCT. Remake from wattpad @haniffz


Song Fiction

That XX

Cast: Mark Lee (Mark NCT)

Lee Donghyuck (Haechan NCT)

Lee Jeno (Jeno NCT)

Na Jaemin (Jaemin NCT)

Rating: PG-13

Genre: Romance, Angst

Type: Shounen-Ai, Alternative Universe(AU)

Length: Oneshot

Hope u like it:)

Inspired by

GDragon-That XX

Pair: Markhyuck slight Nochan. Implied Nomin.

Summary: Mark Lee yang selalu ada untuknya. Namun ia tak pernah merasa bahwa Mark selalu ada untuknya.

990802||00060

 ** _Walking on the street, I bumped into_** ** _your man (Yeah I saw him)_**

 ** _I didn't want to believe it, but my_** ** _hunch turned out right (I told you)_**

 ** _He's not wearing that ring you gave_** ** _him, there's another girl by his side_**

 ** _But I've said enough (I don't wanna_** ** _hurt y_** ** _ou)_**

990802||000606

Terlihat seorang pemuda berpakaian serba hitam sedang berjalan dengan tenang di sekitar Insadong ini. Ia menikmati ramainya kawasan yang penuh dengan kedai-kedai penjual yang tak pernah sepi tersebut. Saat ia sedang mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekitar, tiba-tiba,

BRUK

"Ah! Mianhae! Gwaenchanha?" Lelaki yang menabrak si pemuda sebelumnya—Mark Lee—tampak meminta maaf. Mark hanya mengangguk. Hampir membalas pertanyaan orang di hadapannya namun akhirnya menyimpan semua perkataannya rapat-rapat saat tahu siapa yang telah menabraknya.

"M-mark Hyeong? Kau kenapa ada disini?" tanya namja yang menabrak Mark—yang diketahui bernama Lee Jeno. Yang ditanya hanya mendengus. Dan sesaat, ia melihat.

Lee Jeno menggandeng seorang lelaki manis.

Yang Mark yakini, bukan seseorang yang dirinya kenal.

Mark tak percaya. Sangat tidak percaya dengan apa yang ada di depan matanya saat ini.

Yang lebih menyesakkan hatinya, ia tak melihat sebuah cincin perak melingkar di jari manisnya. Sudah ia duga, lelaki ini tak serius dengan hubungan yang sedang ia jalani bersama seseorang.

"Mianhae, aku pergi dulu." Dengan itu, Mark segera menghilang dari pandangan Jeno menuju ke sebuah tempat.

990802||000606

 ** _Now you're getting angry with me_** ** _(Why?)_**

 ** _You say "He's definitely not that kind_** ** _of person" (Sure you're right)_**

 ** _Seeing your eyes, I reply that I_** ** _probably got it wrong_**

 ** _See, I lied for you (I'm sorry)_**

990802||000606

"Tidak mungkin, Mark Hyeong. Dia bukan lelaki seperti itu!" ujar seseorang dengan emosi yang ditahan di tenggorokannya. Mark menghela napas. Mengapa bisa lelaki manis di depannya itu memarahinya? Padahal, ia tak pernah berbohong sedikit pun. Meski kepada orang yang ia benci. Ia jarang melakukannya.

Namun kali ini, saat Mark melihat mata si lelaki manis, Mark tak dapat mempertahankan semua ungkapan konkritnya.

"Baiklah. Maafkan aku, Donghyuck-a. Mungkin aku yang salah lihat."

Ia terpaksa berbohong untuk Lee Donhyuck kali ini.

990802||000606

 ** _When you speak of him, you look so_** ** _happy (you look happy)_**

 ** _It's good that you can be this happy_** ** _(I'm happy)_**

 ** _You say you really love him,want to be with him forever_**

 ** _You trust him completely (I don't know what to say no more)_**

990802||000606

Keesokan harinya, saat Mark mengunjungi Donghyuck di apartemen kecilnya, mata lelaki kecil itu tampak berbinar. Mark penasaran,apa yang ada di pikiran sang dongsaeng 'tercinta'?

Sebelum lelaki asal Kanada itu dapat bertanya ada apakah gerangan, Donghyuck sudah menyerbunya dengan cerita tentang seseorang.

Dan Donghyuck tampak bahagia menceritakan seseorang tersebut. _The one and only_.

Siapa lagi kalau bukan Lee Jeno, sang kekasih.

Mark sebenarnya senang apabila dongsaengnya itu bahagia. Namun, dia mendengar sebuah kalimat yang benar-benar menusuk hatinya. Yang membuatnya tak dapat berkata apa-apa untuk menanggapi serangkaian cerita Donghyuck.

"Aku sangat mencintainya. Kau tahu, Hyeong? Aku ingin terus bersamanya. Selalu dan selamanya."

Tampaknya, kepercayaan Lee Donghyuck kepada Lee Jeno sudah sangat kuat. Dan Mark tak punya jalan lain untuk pergi menuju hati kecil Donghyuck.

990802||000606

 ** _Your friends all know that guy (yup_** ** _they know)_**

 ** _It's so obvious, why can't you see (it's_** ** _you)_**

 ** _They say love is blind,_**

 ** _Oh baby, you're so blind_**

 ** _Please, I beg you, break it off_**

990802||000606

Tampaknya, Donghyuck tak mengetahui perihal Jeno yang sedang melakukan pendekatan kepada teman seangkatannya sendiri yang saat itu Mark sempat bertatap muka dengannya.

Na Jaemin nama lelaki itu. Dan seluruh penghuni sekolah sepertinya telah mengetahui hal itu. Kecuali Donghyuck.

Mark heran. Mengapa sang dongsaeng yang terkenal sangat peka terhadap lingkungan dan orang-orang sekitar bahkan tak dapat mengetahui hal kecil seperti itu? Jelas hal kecil, banyak orang dapat melihat bagaimana seorang Lee Jeno menunjukkan perhatian lebih kepada Na Jaemin. Sedangkan, seorang Lee Donghyuck yang notaben nya adalah kekasihnya ia abaikan begitu saja.

Tetapi, Mark ingat satu teori—konyol, menurutnya. Namun kali ini ia percaya—yang mengatakan bahwa,

"cinta itu buta." Ya. Donghyuck tampaknya buta. Buta akan segala perasaan cinta serta kasih sayangnya kepada Jeno. Mark rasa, teori itu terbukti.

Tapi saat ini, Mark rasanya ingin berlutut di hadapan sahabat sekaligus adik kesayangannya itu. Memintanya berhenti dari semua ini. Dan memutus segala rasa nya kepada Jeno. Namun sekali lagi, apa daya, Mark bahkan tampaknya mulai Donghyuck abaikan.

990802||000606

 ** _Oh I hate that you don't understand_** ** _me_**

 ** _I hate all this waiting_**

 ** _Let go of his hand (break it off with_** ** _him)_**

 ** _When you're sad, I feel like I'm dying_**

990802||000606

Kembali, Mark melihat wajah Donghyuck yang merona merah bukan karena tersipu. Jelas, karena bola matanya pun ikut memerah. Ia yakini, Donghyuck sudah kembali menguras stok air matanya.

"Kau kenapa?" Tanya Mark lembut. Ia masih menatap dalam wajah manis milik adik kesayangannya itu. Donghyuck tak menjawab. Ia justru hanya menunduk dan semakin menunduk. Menyembunyikan wajah kesukaan Mark itu.

Tak tahan, Mark pun membawa Donghyuck ke pelukannya. Membiarkan Donghyuck menumpahkan kristal bening matanya hingga baju Mark basah. Ia tidak akan mempermasalahkan itu.

Namun ia hanya ingin sesuatu dari Donghyuck.

Ia ingin dongsaengnya mengerti dirinya. **Perasaannya**. Karena jujur, ia benci dengan segala penantian yang telah ia jalani selama 3 tahun hanya untuk melihat adik kesayangannya bahagia. Mark ingin, Donghyuck melepas segala genggaman kepercayaannya dari Jeno.

Karena Mark benci melihat Donghyuck bersedih karena lelaki itu. Dan rasanya, ia ingin mati.

Bisakah seseorang membantu Donghyuck?

990802||000606

 ** _Expensive cars, beautiful clothes, high-class restaurants, they all suit you well_**

 ** _But that XX beside you, he doesn't suit you, he really doesn't_**

 ** _He smiles like a hypocrite with you,_** ** _brushing your face and hair_**

 ** _But he's thinking of another woman for sure, how dare he_**

 ** _The amount of tears you've cried, I_** ** _want to make you happy by the same_** ** _amount, baby_**

 ** _Rather than going through the pain_** ** _alone, share some with me, baby_**

 ** _Please look at me, why can't you_** ** _realise that I am your love_**

 ** _Why are you the only one who doesn't_** ** _know_**

990802||000606

Bagi Mark Lee, mobil mahal, baju yang keren dan elegan namun indah, hidangan yang disediakan di restoran klas tinggi, semua memang pantas untuk Donghyuck saat ini.

Namun, seorang Lee Jeno yang duduk di sampingnya tidak pantas untuknya. Sangat tidak pantas.

Senyumnya terlihat sangat munafik disaat ia membelai wajah mulus dan rambut halus Donghyuck. Siapa sangka, ternyata, pikirannya bukan untuk Donghyuck. Tetapi untuk seorang yang lain. Entah siapa, Mark tak tahu dan tak mau tahu. Mark berani taruhan kali ini.

Ia pun mengingat bagaimana kemarin Donghyuck menangisi lelaki yang saat ini sedang menatap sayang ke arahnya. Sungguh, kalau saja tata krama sudah terhapus dari kamus hidup Mark, ia ingin muntah di depan Jeno sekarang juga.

Mark menghela napas. Ia sebenarnya ingin berada di posisi Jeno. Bahkan, ia ingin membuat Donghyuck jauh lebih bahagia agar dapat mengganti seluruh air mata yang telah jatuh dari mata bak kenarinya.

Ia ingin Donghyuck membagi rasa sakitnya bersamanya, tidak ia pendam sendiri dengan cara menangis seharian. Hingga mata merah membengkak karenanya.

Mark lelah. Mengapa sang hyung yang sudah bertahun-tahun bersamanya tidak menyadari, bahwa seorang Mark Lee mencintainya?

Mengapa, hanya seorang Lee Donghyuck yang tidak dapat mengetahui perasaannya?

990802||000606

 ** _That XX, what does he have that I_** ** _don't_**

 ** _Why can't I have you_**

 ** _That XX doesn't love you_**

 ** _How much longer are you going to cry_** ** _yourself silly?_**

990802000606

Semua karena Jeno. Itulah yang melintas di benak Mark. Karena Jeno memiliki segala hal yang tidak Mark miliki. Entah sekecil apapun hal tersebut.

Mark menghela napas panjang, mengapa ia tak dapat memiliki sang adik tercinta?

Dan mengapa harus Jeno yang bahkan sebenarnya tidak mencintai Donghyuck?

Di saat itulah Mark ingin berteriak pada Donghyuck untuk berhenti menangisi dirinya sendiri hanya demi pemuda macam Jeno.

Namun apa mau dikata, Mark sudah lelah. Tampaknya, ia memang hanya sebuah bayang-bayang bagi Donghyuck.

Selalu ada di sisinya, namun dia yang kau bayangi tak pernah sadar bahwa kau selalu berada di sisinya.

Semua karena,

Dirinya.

"Mungkin aku yang harus mengalah saat ini," bisik Mark perlahan sembari terus melihat ke arah dua pemuda yang sedang saling menyuapi makanan itu. Seketika, matanya memburam. Dan ia merasa sesuatu mengintip dari jendela matanya lalu menetes dengan lancarnya keluar dari tempat semestinya.

990802||000606

That XX

END!

 ** _Cuap-cuap dari author:_**

Well, panggil aja Hanif. Masih muda kok tenang aja/? #slap Okelah, ini adalah FF perdana saya di setelah saya sering jadi pembaca (dan reviewer) :v Jujur, saya sering konflik batin mau post cerita disini atau tidak. Karena jujur saya merasa kurang puas dengan kejadian di Wattpad/? dan karena cerita ini (That XX) yang bisa tembus 7k view di Wattpad (dan sepertinya saya yakin ada bule nyasar #slap), jadi saya mencoba membuat versi Remake nya. Mungkin para Junhwan shipper ada yang tau karya saya ini? #enggakk :v baiklah, saya harap, ada yang mau review cerita kurang berkelas ini xD

SEKIAN DAN TERIMA KASIH. Salam Markhyuck shipper :3


End file.
